Endless
by kiwi4me
Summary: Ino-centric: One-shots. Chapter 13- He smiled and she was lost in his presence and those piercing eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her once more. This time, so gentle it felt like a feather brushed over her lips.
1. Angel

**Broken Angel**

By kiwi4me~

_Summary: _She knew what they wanted to hear, she knew what she should've said, but instead she gave them the latter.

* * *

She had long blonde hair that shines under the sun and glows in the moonlight. Her face is perfectly carved with its smooth texture. Her cheeks are perfectly tinted with a pink hue enhancing the feature in her face. Her beautiful sparkly eyes capture the sky and ocean within its shape. Her lips are perfectly plumped and shaded in a brushed pink color.

It's no wonder people say she has fallen from the sky with her gorgeous looks and gorgeous body. It's no wonder everyone is compelled to have some sort of interest in her. And it is no wonder why people can not escape her.

--

Nara Shikamaru couldn't escape, no matter how much he tries. He practically grew up with this person. Her annoying voice was aggravating, her always intimidating confidence was impalpable, and her natural good looks infuriate him. Always putting her looks first, always putting her heart first, and always never letting her self go. He questioned her so many times why she never let others in her life, why she wouldn't allow it, why it couldn't be him. He had never felt so angry, so confused, so out-of-luck. She smiled that sweet sad smile she always gives. She enveloped him in a hug and whispered words he always wished to hear, yet never wanted.

"I love you like a brother."

--

Inuzuka Kiba couldn't escape no matter how much he tries. He always saw the ugliness in her, the sheer destruction that she causes everywhere she looks, especially when she aims that agonizing look at him. He could see the fire, the hope, the determination in those blue orbs and he couldn't look away. He was captured and that gaze she gives him makes him all the more dead inside. Every time she walks by, every time she looks away, every time she wasn't near him makes him feel like he was breaking like an old building from an earthquake. He knew what he felt, though he never would've imagined it to be this irritating woman. Maybe it was her looks that drew him, maybe it was those large blue eyes, or maybe it was the difficulties in figuring out who she was. So he told her, he stood in front of her and said what he felt all the while she just watched him. She didn't say anything for a few moments as they just stared, until she closed the distance by embracing him into her arms. She whispered words he wanted to hear, yet never wanted.

"I love you like a good friend."

--

Akimichi Choji couldn't escape no matter how much he tries. She was like an inevitable force that could never be erased. She is brash, rude, annoying, and easily tempered but that was what drew his kind heart to her. She may be rash and hurtfully truthful at times, but that makes her more real in this society that they live in. he couldn't help the smile he gives her, couldn't help the laughter he tries to suppress when she argues, and he couldn't help the bubbly feeling inside. He wasn't sure if he should say it, say exactly how he felt for this beautiful blonde. What exactly would happen to the three-men-force, ShikaInoCho? He couldn't say that it was an excuse, but he was scared and he had the right to be because he told her. He waited for any type of expression on her perfect face, and it took a moment before her lips curved upwards. She took him into her arms and whispered words he always wished to hear, yet never wanted.

"I love you too big brother."

--

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't escape no matter how much he tries. She was boisterous, crazy, and confusing. She seemed to always capture his eyes and it aggravates him to no ends. He knew that maybe it was because she was loud and it caught his attention, or maybe she smelled good. He didn't care because what he saw was someone beautiful, someone hidden beneath, someone like him. He never saw it before, but as he stood watching her he knew that this was it. That she is perfect, that she is herself, that she could enter his heart and make him feel whole once again. He knew it from the first time she rubbed his cheeks, the first time he actually gaze at her, and the first time she smiled at him. Yeah he knew that she was the one, but standing in silence, he couldn't help but feel his lips curve back down into a straight line. She closed her eyes and hugged him as she whispered words he always wished to hear, yet never wanted.

"I love you like a close friend."

--

Huuga Neji couldn't escape no matter how much he tries. She was like the tornado that catches everyone in its path. He knew that this girl would bring heartache, destruction, and everything bad. She was too loud, too clean, too much for one person. But despite all that, he felt like maybe he could change her. He needed a challenge and maybe this woman could be it. He just never knew that once he did it, he was in a world wind of lust and hatred all in between. He knew his eyes would deceive him one day, and today was that day. His emotions were getting the better part of him and his temptation was right in front of him. He knew how he felt, but he wouldn't get into it. But after endless sleepless nights and faltering on missions did he realized that it was much more than lust alone. He knew it; he knew he'd be heartbroken by the look on her face as he told her everything from his heart. She held his hand and looked straight at him as she whispered words he always wished to hear, yet never wanted.

"I love you like my Sensei."

--

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't escape no matter how much he tries. He even left the village, but she plagued his mind endlessly. He pushed her away in his mind only to have her push her way back to the front. He would smirk knowingly that this blonde beauty was stubborn even when it was in his mind. He needed her more than he thought as he walked back into the village. He needed that love that she undyingly purposed to him; he needed to finally capture those lips that he always thought of doing. He knew that she was annoying, irritating, and a weak kounichi, but he wanted her. So as he stood waiting for her to jump on him, for her touch, for her bright smile and received none… he was more than pissed. She could see it, the anger boiling up inside and she didn't need him to say anything. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered words he always wished to hear, yet never wanted.

"I love you like a friend."

--

Yamanaka Ino saw too much in her life. She never knew how much it would take a toll on her. She killed for a living; mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, families. She couldn't erase the blood that spilled over her hands that soaked her clothes into her skin. She could smell the disgusting scent of blood everywhere she goes and knew that she couldn't get away from it. She wakes up screaming every night only to see that nothing occurred. She is scared, frightened but she is determined, courageous. She is a kounichi of Konoha and she needs to be strong, if not for the village then for her friends.

She loves them, that much is true. She loves each of them differently, yet the same. Shikamaru is so very close to her and she has feeling for him so strong that she would never be able to sever. Choji is so kindhearted and comforting that she would never want to break the heartiness of him. Kiba is a man that she could enjoy being with, someone who she knew would never leave her. Naruto is an ambitious man that would never hurt her and keep her close in his dreams. Neji is a protective person who would keep her close and never leave her side. Sasuke would defend her through whatever may happen.

She knew what they wanted to hear, she knew what she should've said, but instead she gave them the latter. She didn't want them to wake up from her screaming; she didn't want them to see the scars on parts of her body; she didn't want them to see her scrub her skin as red as she could get it; she didn't want them to see the new her that she tries so hard to hide from the world. So she told them all, that she loved them.

They may see an angel's form, but can they see the devil's shadow that is engulfing her everyday. Do they see the bloody hands and her soaked clothes drenched in other's bloods? Do they see the fear, the desperation in her eyes?

No, they can't because she is Yamanaka Ino and Yamanaka Ino can hide anything, even herself.

* * *

I left out the others because i wasnt able to think any longer... it seems I just cant make it happy... but i will be writing more Ino-centric fics one shots like this,

so put it on alert and wait, i will be updating occassionally as much as i can, but due to TDDUP, i still have to finish it lol. rnr

love,

kiwi4me~


	2. You Promised

**Promise**

_By kiwi4me_

_Summary: They were falling, but she has already fallen_

* * *

She did it for them, for their happiness. They wanted love, wanted the feeling to be loved and give love. They wanted what it felt to wake up in the morning with that special someone lying beside them. They wanted to smell the lingering fragrances of their lovers, the image of their beautiful face that they had fallen for. They wanted to see the smiles that would brighten up their days; they wanted to feel the butterflies, the excitement, and the thrill of an adventure every time they are with their person. Or maybe they wanted to feel the relaxation, the welcoming presence of their lover waiting for them, respecting them.

So she took it upon herself to help them. She wanted to help show them what the feeling were, who they were for, and what they needed to do. She knows they needed help, and they knew she could help them. She is the beautiful blonde with a curvaceous body; she is a smart and an intelligent woman with every right to turn the stereotypes.

She helped them by going out with them in order to bring jealousy from the other females that they had their eyes on. She warned them to not fall in love with her, to stay in love with the girl they had love already. She needed to be sure, even thought they were friends, things may turn for the worse anytime. It was simple to her; all she had to do was figure out what ticked their lovers off.

Hinata hates it when she caresses his cheeks or show affection in public. Sakura hates it when she brags about what he had done or bought for her. Tenten hates it when she acts childish or cute around him only to cause him to smile at her. Temari hates it when she teases and whispers sweet nothing in his ears. Anko hates it when she feeds him or licks the cream of his lips. Kurenai hates it when she talks seductively and inappropriately to him. And everyone else was simple: a touch, a kiss, a look, a smile, a laugh… it was that simple. She always knew the girls love these guys too, but she doesn't blame them. Heart break and rejection is one of the worse feelings she had ever experience herself. It is worse then a kunai sticking against the spine, worse then having a limb broken, because it was a combination of both.

She felt rejection many times and how can she recover when she had nothing left inside? That is why she wanted, no… needed to help her friends to find love and to receive love too. She needed to feel something again because she feels numb inside so many days that sometimes she wonders if she was still alive. She was broken but she wasn't going to show anyone a glimpse of it.

So all her helping, all her warnings, didn't they listen?

Here she stood inside her living room staring at the men whom she had helped. She knew what she had done may result into this, but they had promised with no hesitation to not fall for her. She warned them over and over, so why are they here? She can't understand, no… she doesn't want to know because it would be all too much to bear.

"Ino…"

She hears her name and stares blankly at him. It took her a couple of more blinks to focus her eyes on the speaker: Shikamaru. He was walking toward her and stopped a few inches away. His eyes held hers and he looked away only to look back. She could see it: **the longing**.

"Ino… please…"

She turned to the new voice, not quite registering who's it was until her eyes met golden brown ones. He walked up next to Shikamaru who stood still watching her. She wonders what must have gone wrong, what she had done to cause this turn of events. In his eyes, as piercing as they were, she could see the hidden meaning beneath it: **the wanting**.

"Ino,"

Another voice called out her name and she turned to see onyx eyes.

"Please…"

Came another voice, in which she met another pair of oxy eyes. They stayed where they were watching her, gazing at her. She doesn't squirm, nor does she feel anything in those eyes anymore. Why would they do this now when they could have done so before? Within those dark orbs, she saw it: **the flicker of hope**.

"Ms. Yamanaka…"

His voice pierced through her ears and she tilts her head toward his direction. Blue meets pale lavender eyes. She feels the ting of guilt, of regret when looking into those eyes. He looks calm, maybe relaxed by his facial expression, but she could tell he was tense by the way his shoulders were boxed. Looking into those plain eyes, she saw it flicker by: **lust**.

"Ino chan…"

His voice calls out and she turned a full 180 degrees to face the owner of the voice. His blonde hair looks messier and his eyes sparkle, then dies. She wasn't sure want she can say to all of them, even this lovable blonde. What do they want from her? She can't give more then she gave already, for if she does… it would end in disaster. So looking into those azure eyes, she noticed the look of mixed emotions but one stood out: **love**.

She had to close her eyes and took much needed deep breathes as the rest of the men, not just those who spoke, but others who waited for an answer. She couldn't do this, not to them and not to her friends. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Anko, Temari, Kurenai, and everyone else deserve these bachelors… not her. She doesn't deserve them neither; they should be with others who are worthy of their love and would receive it in return.

She opens her eyes to be faced with stares of determination, love, lust, hope, and needing. She felt like she was being cornered and interrogated, but it may all be in her mind. Maybe doing so many spy infiltrations wasn't doing good to her.

"I'm sorry, you all promised."

They stared confused until the words hit them. They knew it well that what they had promised was to not fall for her but it was a lot harder to do then say. The way her touch felt, the way her eyes held to most admiration, the way her lips curves perfectly in the way she orders it, the way her hair looks when the wind plays with it, the way her smell became intoxicating, the way her laughter sounds so beautiful in their ears, and the way she looks so flawless and perfect.

"Please, go back to them…" she states as she finally turned away from them and opened the door wide. They all looked at her for a moment before her counterpart screamed out.

"But we don't want to!"

She wanted to yell back, to drag him and throw him out her door, but she felt so exhausted, so tired. She felt like she could sleep standing, but she shouldn't… it would cause stiff muscles. She waited patiently for them to leave, but they didn't budge, nor moved a centimeter out of place. The chilly air flew into her warm home and filled it with icy air.

"Please..." she said pleadingly, "... i'm sick."

They just stared at her as if she was crazy. they couldn't see anything wrong with her... she was still beautiful as ever. They couldn't see it... the pain in her eyes, the tears she had shed moments earlier, the hurt in her heart, the suffocation that surrounded her. She was dying slowly and they couldn't see it. She didnt need this, she didnt need the pain, hurt, issues, and mistakes that comes along with it. She could feel her heart beat gets slower and slower... she didnt want them to see her like this, so she needs them to leave.

"Please..." she whispered softly as her eyes shut and her breathing became harder. She could feel the sweat begun to pour off her pores and soak her clothes. She could feel the intense heat radiating from her skull, and she could feel the numbness taking over. It was too late now, they are going to see her die... she her fall.

She suddenly pushed it closed as her body fell forward. No one expected her to fall, maybe they were to busy worrying about themselves to see the truth that had occurred. Ino hit the floor hard and she didn't stir. The men ran over to her only to find out how cold, how sweaty, and how clammy she felt. They turned her over only to see her eyes closed, lips parted slightly with a trail of blood.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

I know, this is pretty weird… I dunno, I don't really like this one… but what the heck lol

love,

kiwi4me~


	3. Smile

**Smile**

_By kiwi4me~_

_Summary: "Why do you smile before you kill?"_

**

* * *

**

She is known.

No matter what Yamanaka Ino does, people know.

Those blonde locks are obvious as well as those eyes.

When she speaks, people listen.

And when they don't, she does something about it.

When she stands with her head held high after a losing battle, they respect her.

When she fights with all she has, chakra dying out, they believe in her.

When she falls to the ground struggling to stand once again, they admire her.

When her sharp eyes lock onto her target, they cheer for her.

When blood drips from her arms and legs, they wonder about her.

When her hair tie rips and her hair falls down her back, they stare at her.

When she smirks determinedly, they understand her.

When she smiles that awfully beautiful smile before killing, they love her.

* * *

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Choji asks confused as he chomps his chips quietly.

"Why? Does my smile scare you?" Ino asks smirking at the swirly cheek male.

Choji turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he i_s _scared.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Naruto asks confused as he slurps on his ramen.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Ino asks smirking at the blonde whiskered male.

Naruto turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he i_s _scared.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Kiba asks confused as he cleans Akamaru.

"Why? Are you scared?" Ino asks smirking at the red upside down triangles of the brunette male.

Kiba turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he i_s _scared, though he'd never admit it.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Shikamaru asks unsure as he looked up at the clouds.

"Why? Do I scare you?" Ino asks smirking at the pineapple head male.

Shikamaru turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he shouldn't be scared, but he i_s_.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Shino asks confused as he sits quietly on a large rock.

"Why? Does it scare you?" Ino asks smirking at the shaded eyes of the male.

Shino turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he i_sn't _scared, but his kakais are rumbling...

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Neji asks confused as he meditates silently.

"Why? Could you be scared?" Ino asks smirking at the pale eye prodigy.

Neji opens his eyes to see her smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he i_sn't _scared, but worried.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Sasuke asks as he stood against the tree shading him.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Ino asks smirking at the raven haired male.

Sasuke turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he i_sn't _scared, but he sometimes avoids that smile of hers.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Sai asks confused as he continues his drawing.

"Why? Are you worried?" Ino asks smirking at the dark hair artist.

Sai turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills… he doesn't know if he i_s _scared, but his heart felt like it was beating way too fast then should be.

--

"Why do you smile before you kill?" Lee asks confused as he sat beside her on her couch.

"Because…" Ino said softly as she looks at the young taijutsu expert.

Lee turns to face her and saw the smile, that smile she gives after she kills…

"… It's the last thing they'll see."

* * *

Rate n Review

Love,

Kiwi4me~


	4. Let Go

**Let Go**

_By kiwi4me_

_Summary: If every hole makes a scar and every scar marks its place, then I will never live freely without your trace_

Story inspired by: **Automatic Love Letter- Makeup Smeared Eyes**

* * *

_Left your t-shirt in my room  
Still smells of you  
And the picture you hung on the door lay smashed  
Picture-perfect_

A young woman sat upon her purple sheeted bed; her blond hair lays effortlessly down her back with some messy strands over her creamy colored skin. The patches of redness covers her naked body as tears runs down her sky blue eyes.

Her room looks messy with her lavender bed cover sprawled over the oak tiled floor. The picture that once held the faces of the both of them, now is on the floor with its frames broken and apart. The young woman eyes the picture from where she sat and couldn't help the tears escaping her orbs. How she wished it was like how they were, how everything was fun, how much the two of them loved each other. Yet now, its only one-sided love and she knows… she knows you can't keep loving when you aren't loved in return.

Her blue eyes shine from her lights with the tears illuminating them. They shifted from the picture over to where his shirt lays. It was lying comfortably in the side of the wall where he would occupy most of the time. She stands hesitantly as her legs tremble slightly. She took cautious steps toward the clothing as if it would bite her of she got to close. But she still got closer and closer as the sheet around her hugs closer to her bare form. She kneed both knees down and reached for the material. It's still warm and soft, still comforting.

_It still smells like him_… she told herself as she pulled the shirt against her nose.

She still couldn't believe that its over, everything that they had was now ashes that are blown away with the winds. She couldn't help holding his shirt close to her small form as her slim fingers wrap tightly against the fabric. She cried into the shirt and reminisces about what had happened.

_Wait  
Please don't go  
I won't stay  
All these words on replay_

She wanted him to stay, to stay the night with her, to be with her. She was pleading and wishing that maybe they could work things out, but he refused. He looked at her and said those words she didn't think she could hear from in his lips: **I won't stay**. It felt like a thousand needles pierced her heart. Her breath hitched and she almost thought she was dying from the lack of oxygen entering her throat. He then walked out of the door and never glanced back at her. She couldn't stop crying for two days straight hoping he would enter through her doors once again, but he never did.

_We only made out  
You never kissed me  
That's how I learned to hold back all feeling_

She stands up with the shirt still in hands and then went over to the picture. She bent down and picked it up. Her blonde hair sways softly against her bare back as she headed to the living room where she sat on her couch. She thought back to the part where they would kiss. It was never soft, light, passionate kisses. They were always rushed, roughed, and quick kisses that leads to other things. The young blonde closed her eyes softly and remembered whenever she felt like he only wanted her for her body; she'd convince herself that it was more intimate and romantic then just that. But after it was all said and done, he'd be gone and she'd be alone again.

_Pretending's for the best…_ he said once to her and she never quit understand what exactly he meant by it. But as she sat alone on her couch, she understands. Was everything just a fluke? A fake? She almost yelled at herself for being so stupid as to fall in love with someone who never loved her in the beginning, but she didn't. She blames no one.

But she still doesn't understand how he could always get the best of her no matter how she felt. Maybe it was his rare smiles, or maybe it's his unusual soft touches that she couldn't resist. Maybe she was just blinded by desperation or maybe she known all along. Knew that he used her, knew that this wasn't a fairytale where he's the prince and she the princess. She smiled at herself to have not notice the flaws in this relationship she wrapped her world around.

_So I'll forget you  
I'll wash your t-shirt  
Kill the pillow and cut you out of pictures_

She gave out a soft sigh as she stood up and headed to the washers. She didn't need this pain, this loneliness, this sadness that is surrounding her heart. So as she opens the lid to the washer, she throws his shirt inside and starts it up. She stares at the only trace of him swirling around in the water washing away his scent. She smiled softly at the thought of getting over him and being happy again. She closed the lid and walks away to where she kept her scissors and begins cutting him out of the picture. She doesn't need him to remind her of this heartbreak, the position of depression after he left her alone. So she cuts him out and throws it inside the trashcan, not once looking over to it again.

_Pretending everything is right  
To make it better  
I'll hide my make up-smeared eyes_

Her legs move her into the bathroom where she took a good look at herself. Makeup all smeared, mascara running down with eyeliner in tow. She rubs it and it spreads under her eyes as it darkens. She looks at herself once more promising herself never to let this happen again. She turns on the sink and begins cleaning herself because she knows it'll be a new day tomorrow. Though she would still love him, still feel the sting of break-up, and still forgive him for what had been done, she would still push on. She'll pretend if that's what he wanted her to do. She'll pretend that nothing ever happened. That this 'thing' they had was nothing. That her heart isn't breaking. She'll move on life without him beside her and that's fine with her.

But sometimes, Yamanaka Ino cries at night just wondering if he still cares or if he ever did.


	5. Selfish

**Selfish**

By kiwi4me~

_Summary: Sometimes its hard to see underneath the skin of flawlessness_

* * *

"You're selfish!"

Yamanaka Ino sat across from Haruno Sakura at a small café. Her green eyes blazed with fire and rage as she stares into calm blue ones. She doesn't understand what was wrong with this blonde woman. It is for her birthday and _she_ doesn't want to go? She was beyond angry and beyond the hell does Ino think she is? Though their relationship has been rocking from the start, it doesn't mean that they aren't friends; so hearing a no from this blonde woman was something that she would never thought to hear. And after hours of begging, threatening, pushing… she still said no. Why? She has no idea, but she doesn't really care at the moment. She always went to _hers_ so why can't _she_ go to hers? She didn't want to stare into those pools of blue any longer so she said it. Said she was selfish in her times of anger and left the blonde alone.

--

"You're selfish."

Those words left Tenten's lips and she stared at the blonde. She didn't hate _her_, nor did she regret being friends but it was the fact that her blonde ally decides to skip out on her party for an appointment? The brunette was confused because she thought they were friends, someone they could count on each other. Then why would _she_ choose an appointment, whatever it was, instead of her open party? So she said those simple words and she neither felt good nor bad for saying it. She was disappointed in herself for keeping such high hopes that they could actually be really good friends, but it seems that they'll only be friends. Ino didn't say anything and only stare causing Tenten to leave the training grounds where she left the blonde alone.

--

"You're selfish…"

Huuga Hinata had spoke soft yet demanding for once in her life. She doesn't know why she felt so aggravated, irritated, and worse… she didn't care. She only came to ask the blonde to speak to Naruto for her, but she had said no. It wasn't her place to say that Ino should do it for her, because the truth is that Ino didn't owe her anything. But didn't the blonde say she'd do anything to help her? So why is this anything different? She didn't understand and after asking why's, all the blonde responded was a shake of her head to the sides. The pale white eyes of her's didn't comprehend what was going on, what changed her, what made things so different now? She stared into those clear blue eyes only to see no regrets and that was when she said those two words. After saying those brief words, the heiress turned around and walked away from the flower shop the woman was usually at now, leaving the blonde alone.

--

"You're selfish!"

Sabaku no Temari screamed out fist clenched tight. What the hell was wrong with Ino and what makes her think that she could just say no? Temari was pissed, beyond angry, beyond infuriated. She only went to see the blond kounichi in order to ask her for a favor and she refused. The liason stared, no, glared at the long blonde haired woman sitting on her couch and sipping on a cup of coffee. Temari was so frustrated seeing how calm, how unmoved, how uninterested she was. What happened to the loud, bossy, nosey, gossiping woman she knew? So she screamed those words at her and she didn't look shock at all. Temari glared hatefully at her once more before storming out of the house leaving the blonde alone.

--

"Why are you selfish?"

The question Uzumaki Naruto wanted to ask for some times. He didn't understand why Ino was like that. Always thinking about herself and always walking like she was on a pedestal. Sakura was also talking about her, badly, for longer then she usually would. Sakura was different when they met up. The pinkette was angry beyond words and he got a bad whooping for whatever reasons that occurred. He noticed her sitting on the bench alone for once and sat beside her. He was a blunt person and he knows it, so the first words out of his mouth was that question. He expected her to yell at him or punch him, but instead she surprised him. She smiled sadly at him and that ended that conversation. He never saw such a different Ino, until that day.

--

"Why are you selfish?"

The question Inuzuka Kiba wanted to ask for some times. He was confused when Hinata had looked solemnly depressed and angry. He didn't know why until she spoke with such monotone that he never thought she could do. Why didn't Ino help her? After all, wasn't it her who was 'supposedly' the best matchmaker? He was confused and he couldn't scratch that itch out of his mind. So as he walked to try to clear his head, he saw her in her family's shop. He entered to see her just walking in from the back room. She looked at him for a moment before he asked. He saw the surprised, the flicker of… worry? She smiled sadly at him and that ended that conversation. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel like talking about it anymore. That day, he never saw such a different Ino.

--

"Why are you selfish?"

The question Aburame Shino wanted to ask for some times. He knew that Hinata wasn't herself when they had met up. She looked broken, angry, and confused all jumbled into one. He wondered if it was Naruto, but he was mistaken. After hearing the heiress's side of the story, he couldn't help but wonder. His kakis were buzzing with confusion and he knew he had to know the answer. So as he was heading home, he saw her at the backdoor of her house. He headed over to her and greeted her casually. She was a bit startled, but eased into the short conversation, until he asked the question. She paused and her face tightens; he didn't know why and wondered if he was in his right place to ask. She smiled sadly at him and that ended that conversation. Shino never saw such a different Ino: quiet, reserved, and scarred until that day.

--

"Why are you selfish?"

The question Huuga Neji wanted to ask for some times. He was deeply confused as to why Tenten was being weird and spacing out when they spar. He didn't have to question her since Lee did so. After hearing Tenten openly tell her friends what Yamanaka Ino had said and why she was upset, Neji wondered what the appointment was. Was it that important that you'd give up your friends for it? He saw her locking up the flower shop, so he strolled toward her. She turned sensing him and wondered what's with the visit. He just stared at her as if he could read her perfectly, but he couldn't. She stared back confused and annoyed across her features. He asked it without initiating any conversation and she just blinked. She smiled sadly at him and that ended that conversation. Neji never saw an Ino who wasn't annoying, bitter and feisty, until that day.

--

"Why are you selfish?"

The question Rock Lee wanted to ask for some times. Tenten was doing poorly during the match with Neji and himself. He was concern so he asked and she told. Ino not going to a party? That was something different. Lee always saw Ino at parties so why would she turn it down? What was the appointment and why was Sakura cursing her name? Lee puzzled over it for some times until he noticed her walking and went beside her. She tilts her head to the side and he smiled his bright smile. The walk was quiet until Ino stopped and stared questioningly at him. She asked what he wanted so he asked the question that was plaguing him. He wondered what she would do because wasn't saying someone is selfish… offending? She only smiled sadly at him and that ended that conversation as he stayed while she strolled away. He never saw such a different Ino, until that interesting day.

--

"Why are you selfish?"

Ino had whispered out as she sighed softly afterwards. Shikamaru was leaning against his favorite tree while Choji sat quietly next to her. It was strange hearing that question from so many of their friends all aimed toward her. She knew the girls thought she was selfish, but what could she have done? She couldn't go to Sakura's birthday party because she'd only get drunk and act like a fool like all the other times ruining it for her. She couldn't go to Tenten's open party because she'd cause trouble and take away the spotlight the brunette truly deserved. She couldn't help Hinata because the more she speaks to Naruto the easier it was to like him and she didn't want to take him away from her. She couldn't do the favor for Temari only because if she did, then it wouldn't feel right when it was done because it should be the sandy blonde there, not her.

And the guys… they all wondered why she was selfish but could they see beyond that? She wonders and felt sadden inside knowing that her friends weren't able to see it. See the true her… that's why she loves her teammates so much, they understand.

"They think I'm selfish…" she murmured as she looked out into the sky wondering how wide the sky can be. She closed her eyes and wondered if she was the wind, she would just breeze by cooling people with her touch. If she was the clouds, she'd float by happily. If she was the water, she'd be everywhere and anywhere at once. If she was the sun, she'd warm everyone up with her heat. And if she was the stars, she'd sparkle and guide those who are lost back home.

"You're not selfish."

It was a lazy murmur but she heard it and it made her smile a little. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and she knew it was the swirly cheek man. She sighed contently, but looked up sadly only to feel more alone then before. She turned to look at her round friend who assured her with a warm smile. She then turned to face the laziest of them all to see his eyes staring at her, as if to tell her he meant what he said. She looked away and closed her eyes sighing softly.

_Only if they saw it too…_ she only hopes that someday they'll see, that some things aren't what it seems.


	6. She is like a Gun

**She is like a Gun**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary_: She is a weapon _

* * *

**Clean:**

She hates to get dirty, hates the feeling of mud and dirt caking her hair. She hates the way her nails pick up filth underneath it. She hates how her eyelash clumps together due to the mascara, hates how her makeup becomes smeared on her porcelain face. Hates the fact that she doesn't look her best, her prettiest, though he says she's beautiful either way.

**Dangerous:**

She's a kounichi of Konoha, protector of the village, warrior of peace. She is a weapon ready to be unleashed at war. She could kill with her bare hands, kill with her smile, and destroy with her mind. Everything about her screams '**RUN'** but he doesn't and it brings him closer to her.

**Fast:**

When she is determined to finish, she does. Whether it is in games, cooking, cleaning, or even dancing. Once she sets her eyes on a target, she aims for it with all she got. She could be demanding and fierce. Her eyes will make you melt, her skin will make you itch, and her fingers will rip you apart. As a fighter, she is as quick as the wind: fast and sharp. As a healer, she is as quick as the flow of a river current: strong and flowing.

**Useful/Protection:**

She could be used as a fighter, a lover. She could do many things: heal, fight, protect, teach, love. She could teach others to live and be happy, love those that do not need love. She could heal you psychically when bruised and beaten, mentally when you are unable to comprehend the smallest of things, emotionally when you need to feel again. Though she doesn't believe him and even though others say that she could never reach the other kounichis, he knows she isn't useless because she saved him of all people.

**Handle with Care:**

She is easily hurt, broken, bruised. Her mind is filled with memories of those deceased, alive, killed, murdered, and enemies. Those she hates, those she loves, those she saves, and those who cannot be saved. Her heart is as hard as glass. Easily broken and easily chipped. Those whom walk into her life leave some form of themselves on her, whether it is a fingerprint or a smile. Others may break her glass heart and chip it til there's nothing left. Her heart can be broken into many pieces so quickly, so he takes his time putting it together patiently. He knows how fragile she is, how much can hurt her, that's why he offered her his heart because it's stronger and it'll protect hers even when he's not there to do it himself.

* * *

Sorry if this was short, any ideas are welcomed :]


	7. Drifting Wind

**Drifting Wind**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary_: The Wind comes and goes and touches everyone it meets just like a certain blonde._

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to look at her with her gorgeous looks, unbelievable legs, slim body, and those long golden tresses that flow so naturally with the wind…

_Wind_, that's exactly what he thought of her.

**Like the wind, she is indescribable.**

When she fights, her body becomes a weapon with hidden elements that neither men, women, nor monsters could see. Her body becomes so flexible with every flips and twists that she does; even her hair has somehow gotten more volume as she turns and ducks every inch of the punches and kicks being thrown at her. When she bends so low as if she would break any second, she'd just get up perfectly with nothing out of place.  
Even her beauty is natural.

From the day she was brought into the world naked, to the day she would take her last breath. Every little strand in place with every little detail toned: to the colors of her skin to the pink on her lips; from the carves of her face to the curves of her body, her beauty is beyond compare and it confuses him to no end.

**Just like the wind, she is unattainable.**

It's so hard for him to look at her anymore. With those rare ice blue eyes that just engulfs him and freezes his insides that he felt them cracking from the pressure. With the way her smirk makes the spine on his back straighter and the back of his hairs stand up as a declaration of surrender. Even the way she laughs makes him stare, not in a glaring way, but more because of the sexiness behind the blonde female. So every time he looks at her, his heart just keeps beating and he wonders if she could hear it.  
But when her rare beautiful smiles was aimed at another and not him, he could feel the jealousy and rage within himself starting to take whole of his body. Sometimes he did let go and take it out on her, pushing her further away from him when he wants her closer. He'd put blue and purple bruises upon her delicate skin: up her arms, down her legs, around her tummy, and near her spine just to make her look unattractive, just to make her only his; just so no one would look at her, just so he was the only one who would see the beauty in her, just so the only one she could shine her glorious light upon was him only.  
But she won't shine her light on him for too long. Those bruises and tears will be healed and her light will be tweaked and turned to another man who she seeks instead of himself. She would go and prance around with that unbelievable looks and indescribable smile, the smile that he wants, the person that he needs.

But he could never keep her long enough, never hold her too long, because she cannot be contained and put away for his fancy, or his delusional fantasy.

**Just like the wind, she is unreachable.**

Every time he reaches out to her, it's like what he tries to do or say just slips away out of reach. Just a look from her makes his breath get caught in his throat, just a touch and his body felt like it was on fire. He knew who she was, he knew what she could do, but he never backed down. She was just too beautiful, just too intelligent, and just too fun. But she is always so far away from him that he keeps running after her. Even when she is close to him, he felt like he had been graced by something close to a God especially when their eyes meet. He was drowning in them and he didn't care, he'd fall to the bottom and shatter if it means that he could float in her endless depths of eyes. He would give up his life, his well earned cash, his one last breathe just for her to realize how much they were meant to be.  
But she cannot be touched if she didn't want to and he gets frustrated. No matter what he says, it would not get through the stubbornness that blocks her heart from him and the world. Every time he tries to speak to her to say something, anything, he just gets tongue tied because the way her glares can pierce through his soul was too overbearing and he couldn't look at her for a few minutes. And within those minutes his stomach turns and yearns for her beauty, her light.

He doesn't understand why, he doesn't comprehend what she has that got him so twisted and sprung and that's what he hates about them, whatever _it_ is.

**Just like the wind, she cannot be stopped.**

She could scream for hours till the new dawn; she can glare at you until you melt in fear. She could be so quiet that it will unnerve you to no end; she could smile at you and make your heart beat so erratically that you'd think it would pump out of your chest.  
He knows what he says and do would pick at one of her many nerves but every time she touches the other so intimately, so passionately, he just loses it. He hates it so much that he'd pick on everything about her; telling her lies, fake issues that she needed to change, needed to see. He'll tell her that she is unattractive, rude, someone no one would want or could stand; that everything about her spells out how unbearably degrading to the female population she was.  
Yet everything he says was never intentionally aimed at the female but his jealousy, he knows, was the reason why he said all those horrible things. He wanted to be noticed, seen, even if it happened to be on her personal hate list.

He only wanted her to stop, to stop acting so fake that it becomes beautiful; wants her to stop looking so perfect that everything becomes false, wants her to see that she is his reality.

--

But like the wind, she breezes by with ease. She touches everything within her path and leaves a mark, whether large or small. In battle or in life, she'll keep pushing and it doesn't matter if she does it alone or not, because she is strong. Strong enough to take care of herself, but sometimes they wish she couldn't, so they could be the ones she depends on.

But like the wind, she needs no help, no friends, and no one but herself and her dignity. She is content with that, even if everyone isn't.

* * *

Who do you suppose i was thinking of? Was it more than one? :]

love, kiwi4me


	8. He Said

**He Said**

By kiwi4me~

_Summary: They wanted her to change, but now they regret it._

**

* * *

**

He said she was too emotional, so she became emotionless.

He noticed the change when they we're on a mission. Her icy blue eyes we're cold, her face held no emotions that would normally be there, and her posture, one that doesn't suit her. He couldn't help glancing at her as they race toward the gates of their home. The mission, protect the child of an heir. They knew the child was nothing but the age of 11, but what it didn't say was how perverted the boy was staring aimlessly at the blonde's chest touching her legs and her back. The pervert even touched her left buttock, but the blonde showed nothing. She showed no emotions as she let the perv do what he wanted to her. It confused him and annoyed him to no ends but he kept his cool. Maybe the blonde liked it, he wasn't one to judge. Yet, as they continued their journey to bring the boy home, bandits arrived to kill the boy. He prepared and fought while she stared aimlessly at the opponents as she dodged left and right. She killed mercilessly with no regret or words but, "die." He almost couldn't believe the blonde, who held so much emotion is left with none. And at that moment he felt a ting of regret to what he said because watching her at this moment when they landed, he couldn't find any trace of changes in her eyes like he'd normally do and it scares him, even just a little.

**He said she was stupid, but she was already smart.**

He never realized how smart she was until he saw it. He saw the way her mind formed when she interrogate the enemies, when she planned for missions, when she develops signals that wasn't obvious to their opponents. He didn't realize where that extraordinary person came from such a mean soul. But was she really mean when she saved Sakura? Was she really mean when she befriended Chouji? Was she really mean when she hit those who needed to be brought back down to earth? He stared at her as she sat under a tree with what seemed to be something heavy on her mind. What was she thinking? He wondered as he just watched her from a distance.  
"Are you just going to watch me?" he heard her voice with laughter.  
At that moment he felt more stupid than he did for calling her dumb.

**He said she was too loud, so she stopped.**

He had to do a double take when he didn't hear anything from her. The rude and ugly rumors around the village deliberately aimed at the blonde were being told to her by the pink haired konichi. What confuses him is the fact that she didn't interrupt her friend, she didn't say a word, and when she did, it was as soft as a bird's wing. He wonders to himself night and day what had happened to the blonde that he knew. The one with a voice that spoke loud and clear, a voice that carries and made others listen, the voice that he had gotten so used to. He wonders if it was his fault, If what he had said really changed who Ino was and who she'd become.

**He said he doesn't see the potential, so she showed him.**

He watched her and became amazed. How did a weak blonde like Yamanaka Ino have such strength, such drive, such passion? Did he not see it because he was blind? Was he only seeing what he wanted to see from such a thin woman? The way her fingers move as quick as the wind blowing through her golden tresses; the way her legs kick the trunk and her punches landing onto the logs did he realize what was wrong. She may have gotten better, but she could be something more. She could get stronger, she could be worth something now, and she could even manage to reach up to Sakura. So as he continues to watch her he noticed something that the other konichi's do not have: the fire.

**He said she was weak, she became stronger.**

He would never take back what he said, even though he was proven wrong. He would never say that he was interested, and he would never admit defeat. So what if she could throw a few mean punches, so what If she could kick him so hard that he felt it hit every inch of being in him. She'd never be as strong as others, she'd never be strong as the Hokage, and she will never in her life time be stronger than him. Even though he sometimes have to remind himself of this more than once in his private adobe.

**He said she was nothing more than a pretty face, she proved him wrong. **

He had to admit that he was wrong, just a little. Yeah Ino's pretty and have a killer body with that gorgeous chest of hers, but what more can she do than look pretty and do seductive missions? She probably can't even hit him or even touch him. He always thought that she was just a weak pretty girl that is just crazy, but now as he sat beside the blonde did he felt the apologetic side coming through. Okay she really was pretty and yeah maybe she can fight. He just laughed at himself realizing, that his stupid remark left him with a bruise on his cheeks.

**He said she dreamed too much, so she stopped dreaming.**

He wasn't quite sure what had happened. Wasn't she the one who wanted to sing her heart out? Wasn't she the one who wanted to fly? Wasn't she the one who told him that if she didn't dream, she wasn't living? So why does he feel the strings of regret aching into his heart every time it beats? So why does it hurt when he looks at her dirtier with every man she brings home? Didn't she say that she wanted a fairytale, a handsome prince to come and save her, to kiss away her tears and be with her forever?  
He noticed her smiles, her laughter; her world just seemed to be all the less bright. How could that be? What had happened? His mind tries to calculate on every issue of hers that needed fixing, but he was blinded by the imperfections that he thought she needed to change.  
"Dreams are for the immature, right?" she had reminded him, "… dreams are just silly wishes that won't come true."  
He couldn't help the grim look that crossed his face when she recited what he'd said. Oh how he wished to take it back.

**He said she cared too much, so she stopped caring.**

He stared and stared at her. He stared for so long that he wondered if his eyes weren't glued to her. She seemed different than normal. The way she would look at kids, family, friends, and himself made him question what had occurred to cause his blonde friend to act this way. What happened to the way she would help them though she voice out how she hated it; how she would yell and punch them though she'd give in eventually. How many times she cares for the beaten, cared for the bruised, cared for the loser, cared for the unhappy. But now, as she walks down the street that he and others avoided, she didn't look at them with their torn clothes, she didn't look at their dirt covered face and large eyes that screamed 'help'. And even if one caught her ice blue eyes she just offered a sad small smile instead of her normal hugs and comforting words. He just stared and stared and after what felt like years of staring, he looked away, almost disappointed in her and mostly himself for even opening his big mouth.

Sometimes the things you want to change changes, but you never thought you'd regret it. To them, they didn't know how much their words had on her; they didn't think they'd miss her old self.

* * *

This isn't my best… but atleast I updated right?

love,

~kiwi4me


	9. Never Told You

_**Never Got to Say What I Wanted To**_

_By kiwi4me_

_**Note: **__Inspired by the song "Never told you," by Colbie Caillat_

* * *

" What do you want," it was a statement. Anger filled every single word and she cringed. She watched as he turned his head to face her. The flash of anger hit his eyes, before sadness took over. She felt guilty and regret for not saying what she wanted to. He was in pain and it was all because of her. She looked away from him and stared at a chair at the corner of the room. Her mind kept going back to the days when they held hands, when they kissed, when they made love. She closed her blue eyes and thought long and hard what she was going to say. She didn't want this. She didn't want him to hurt and seeing him like this makes her want to just cry.

"I came to apologize," she still kept her eyes away from him not wanting to see his emotions in fear that it would be something she didn't want to see. It was quiet and she couldn't help thinking this was the calm before the storm. She breathed in deep and continued to wait for anything from him. She heard him shift and her eyes immediately looked toward him. He was standing now with eyes as deep as when she remembered. Her breath hitched as her mind went back to what she did and what she expected him to do. Was he going to hit her, push her, or scream at her? She swallowed hard as he walked closer to her with scrutinizing eyes.

" What?" He wanted her to clarify what she has said. She thinned her lips as her eyes held a form of fear.

" I'm sorry," she said more forward as he reached her. With a foot apart from the other, she could've sworn she could feel his heat rising off him. There was another silence that took over them but the tension was cutting through her skin as she begun to shake.

" What for?" It was more of a statement then a question and she knew it. Did he really want her to explain everything? She broke her eyes away from his hypnotizing ones as she stood uncertain of the power he held on her. Was she always this weak?

" You know," she looked back at him surprise to hear strength behind them. She watched as his eyes narrowed before he looked away. She couldn't help sighing and she too looked away. This want supposed to be like this, they weren't supposed to feel like this, it wasn't supposed to end like this. Her fingers entangled as her hands neared one another. She glanced at the man who seemed to not want to speak anymore. She forced her shaky legs toward him. Each agonizing step was burning her inside with bright flames. His eyes continued to stare at the wall with his hands folded into fists. She slowly reached her hand out to touch him, but he quickly moved away from her. Her lips dipped into a frown as she watched his back filled with tension. She knew he wanted her to leave, she knew she has no right to be in his room, but she couldn't leave. She didn't want to.

" Can you," she started softly add she stood behind him, "... Can you ever forgive me?"

Another silence and she wanted to grab his back into a hug like she once did when they were in love, when times were much easier. She wanted to make him feel at ease and maybe massage his shoulders to loosen the tension for him. She wanted him to laugh at her knowing that she was never good at massaging him. She wanted him to tell her that she didn't need to do any of those things to make him relax because it only took her presence beside him to make him feel at ease. She wanted to kiss his lips and tell him how much she loves him and she wanted him to do the same. She couldn't help feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she forced her eyes away from him.

"No," his words were so low, yet so honestly hurtful.

She fisted her hands in order to control the tears for them not to fall. She just stared at the back of his and realized how his shoulders were slumped forward. That was it, wasn't it? He will never forgive her and she would never feel the same ever again. His voice told her otherwise, though. It was soft, the softest it had ever been and she realized the damage she has done. She broke him. She broke the one-of-a-kind crystallized glass; she pierced a whole into the notorious art.

"Why?" she asked shakily wanting to hear from him.

"You already know," he turned to her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

She walked closer to him and to her surprise, he didn't walk away. She continued to stare sadly at him face knowing the damage she has done. What could she do know? Was she going to break him more? Was she willing to shatter everything until it became impossible to distinguish and put back together? She shook those thoughts away as she reached her hand to touch his right cheek. She could feel the roughness of all his scars and she wanted to smile, but she couldn't. What would smiling do?

She moved her hand down to the curve of his neck toward his shoulder. She was going to miss this. She was going to miss his touch, his voice, his laugh, his smile. She was going to miss his determination, his pride, and his personality. She looked at his lips and wanted to kiss him with all she had. She wanted to just fall into his arms and have him forgive her for everything, but she knew what this was. This was goodbye. He had already moved on. Who was she if she took him away from someone who deserves everything that he is?

She softly tiptoed up and grazed her lips against his cheek. She was going to miss the way he smelled of brown sugar and cinnamon. She closed her eyes softly and moved her lips where his ears were. After, she turned around and headed to the door. She wasn't going to break his heart again, and she certainly wasn't going to break the other's heart as well.

Glancing back to take one last look at him, drinking everything he was.

_I never got to say what I wanted to_.

She walked out of the door and left not wanting him to see the long trails of tears rolling down the corners of her eyes.


	10. Too Close

**Too Close**

_by kiwi4me_

* * *

It was happening again.

The waves of unwavering emotions were wrapping it around her as if to comfort her, but all it did was suffocate her, drowning her until she couldn't pull herself up anymore. Before she would even catch her breath, she already felt the thrust of nausea was coming at her. It was overwhelming her until she couldn't stand any longer. Her knees would give in and she would fall. Oh how she would fall. She didn't trip, she didn't stumble, and she didn't do it freely by choice.

She was pushed.

Face first into the tunnel where a train would come and hit her and break everything she ever held to believe. Break the walls she held up and break the heart she wrapped up with glues and tapes. She tried bandage before, but it only held her heart in place loosely until someone comes to rip it apart; until someone comes in and burn her insides and sting her mind.

Glue was better. It was harder to rip apart.

But what she didn't know was that it made it harder to get back. If her heart broke into pieces, she would at least be able to get them back eventually, but to have her heart taken by the whole? She didn't think it would be possible, but it happened.

He happened.

She didn't like it at all. She didn't like him coming into her life like she wasn't broken. She didn't like him thinking she was something beautiful when she knows she is far from it. She didn't like him knowing she wanted to crawl out of her skin and scream at the world. She didn't like him holding her. She didn't like him kissing her. She didn't like him thinking she loves him back.

He was getting far to close.

Too close to her heart, too close to breaking down the walls, too close to being the only person she would ever love. So she pushed, she pushed so hard he was able to find a lifeboat before he drowned. She pushed so hard he was able to catch himself on a protruding rock down the cliff before he hit the bottom. She pushed him so hard he got angry.

He yelled. He screamed. He hit the walls.

She knew it was her fault he was like this. She knew he didn't like showing this side to her. She knew he was confused by her actions. She knew it was hurting him. She knew it was taking everything in him not to aim that anger at her. She knew the hole in the wall should be her head. She knew his clenched fists should be around her neck.

"Don't do this," he finally said after the tension in his broad shoulders loosened up.

She admired him. She really did. No matter how much pain she inflicted on him, he managed to speak calmly to her. He managed to make her heart beat a little quicker. He managed to make her want to cry and smile at the same time.

"Do what?" she replied innocently.

She knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him leave. She was trying to get him as far away from her, from the crumbling walls, from her beating heart.

He turned and she had to brace herself against the counter.

His eyes are so beautiful. He is beautiful. She didn't like that. She didn't like the fact he was so beautiful and she was so ugly. She was tainted, bruised, and dirty while he was saintly, clean, and beautiful.

"Stop pushing me away," he was gazing at her so intently she felt those damn emotions again.

Guilt was flooding in her mind and new found regrets were rushing in just as fast. She gulped down the large amount of anxiety down her throat. This was for him, this wasn't for her. She was letting him go to find someone worth loving, someone worth saving, and someone worthy.

"Then don't love me," she replied gripping the edge of the counter she was leaning on.

She just wanted him to get the hint and leave her alone. Leave her to her messed up world where he could not brighten. Leave her to face her insanity by herself. She already knew she wasn't herself. She hasn't been in a long time. She was sure he knew it too.

"But I do," he said it calmly with the smile that made her accept his help.

She couldn't fall for it again. She couldn't. Her grip tightened as she tried to find her voice. She could feel her resolve fading and she forced herself to stand. She needed to stand and tell him, tell him he was nothing to her. He was just someone she wanted at the moment and nothing more. He was never someone she needed.

"The old me is dead," she stated calmly finding the corner of the counter where her fingers gripped.

His face, so magnificently beautiful held confusion before his eyes softened. Why did those eyes soften? The beat in her fasten and she wanted to get a heart attack and just die right there. Die where she is because if he wasn't willing to leave her alone then let her be the one to leave. There was that smile again and she tore her eyes away to look at her fingers gripping the corner of the counter tightly. Why was he so damn godly?! Her thoughts were cut short when she heard him laugh.

Her face turned back to him and she felt so very warm. She didn't like it. She wanted cold. She wanted to gaze somewhere else, anywhere else that him, but she couldn't. He always tend to stick out and she didn't like that at all. She once stood out like a sore thumb. She was beautiful, strong, and lively. But all that came crashing down like a pile of rubbles. She wasn't strong anymore. Her optimistic attitude died after countless sights of death. Her beauty didn't matter anymore.

She was nothing, nothing like he was.

"I don't want the old you," he explained taking a step closer, "… I want the 'you' in front of me."

"Why?" she was suspicious.

She always knew deep down that exterior, he wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be the person who had changed someone's life for the good. She didn't like it. She didn't need saving.

"Because I have come to love you," his words were soft and held every ounce of affection that it hurts her ears.

She didn't want it.

"I don't love you," she stated and he stepped forward.

"Now that's a lie," he took another step and she knew he would eventually reach her and she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let him closer than he already was.

"Love is nothing but a word," she could feel the strain she was putting on her fingers as she clutched tighter.

"It is," he agreed with a nod and his feet took him a mere three inch away from her, "… but I am willing to show you what love can be," he took another step closer and she could feel the air escaping her.

She felt his hand on those fingers of hers that were gripping the counter. He removed them and entangled his with hers. She tried to pull away, but he held on tighter. His face was so close to her now. She could feel his breath against the left side of her cheek.

"You should leave," she begged softly.

He only wrapped his arm around her lithe form and burry his head in the crook of her neck. Her heart was beating fast now as her mind ran through many thoughts before one glared back at her.

He was dangerously close.

She tried shrugging him off, but he was as stubborn as she was. She felt him tighten the embrace and she felt like she was suffocating. She can't let him continue this. If he does, she would surely die.

"Let me go," she said panicky.

"Please Ino," his voice was soft and delicate as if the next word she said would shatter him into pieces.

She paused in her movement and stood still.

Was she going to break his heart? Was she that selfish to be so aware of her own that she didn't notice his? She hesitated in what she should do. She was afraid. She was frighteningly scared to death. He pulled back to examine her face. She could see how much he loves her, but she wanted to protest. She wanted to scream out his love was not for her. She didn't want to hold his love, but she couldn't find herself to do it.

So when he leaned down to press his lips on hers, she closed her eyes.

If she was going to die, if her heart was going to be ripped out of her chest, then so be it. She would rather have her heart broken then see his in pieces. She didn't want him to have to make walls or glue his heart. She didn't want him to push every person who ever came close to him away. No, she rather has him happy and beautiful.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she made something beautiful as ugly as she was.


	11. Run or Stay

**Run or Stay**

_by kiwi4me _

* * *

She was never like this. She was never the one to hide and stare and watch like a creeper. She was better than this, but every time her eyes saw his form, she would run and hide. She couldn't help it and it unnerved her to no end. How could he cause her to be like this? Be this shy little girl all over again?

She felt anger and confusion.

It was his fault!

She tried, oh did she ever. Her eyes saw him again and she repeated like a mantra in her head to stay. Running away was not an option. She is a kunoichi. She needed to face this problem face forward. But he was inching closer and she was getting more nervous. She could feel her body starting to shiver and she felt the hair on her body begin to stand. She couldn't do it. She had to leave. She ran.

That night she screamed into her pillow.

Maybe it was like this. Maybe she wasn't supposed to know him upfront? Maybe they weren't supposed to be close. She found herself relaxing from the thought and it eased her to know the possibilities of such things.

So when he entered the flower shop, she fought the whimper that wanted to escape her lips. Swallowing the fear and shock, she smiled the best she could. Her mind was swarming with thoughts. What was he doing here? What did he want? Was he buying flowers for someone special?

She watched him carefully as he looked around the shop and stopped from time to time to observe the vibrancy of the flowers. She thought maybe he just needed some time away from everyone and decided to make a stop at the shop. It was a surprise to her, others had done it before.

"Are you afraid of me?" he questioned as his eyes looked to hers.

She found her throat was closing in and she did her best to not let the fear come out of her. It was fear of him. It was fear of him knowing; knowing she chose to run instead of stay; knowing she would rather hide and watch him from afar then to be standing here talking to him.

"No," she managed to say and she was happy it came out calm unlike her feelings.

"Then why do you run?" his eyes were watching her closely and she swore he knew why.

"I had things to do," she said softly looking away from him as she looked to her magazine.

Look anywhere else but him.

"I see," his voice came out soft and she glanced up at him.

He wasn't looking at her, but he wasn't leaving either. She wondered if it was because he didn't get the answer he wanted or maybe he wanted to say more. She found herself biting the bottom of her lips as she tried to stray her thoughts away from the man before her; the man that had caused so much rumbling in her stomach and kept her up late at night with thoughts of him.

He was finally in front of her and this was her chance, her opportunity to just spill her guts and tell him. It wasn't like she would see him again anytime soon. She had to be strong about this. So taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and stared right into his eyes.

"I can't help but run from you," she stated boldly.

His eyes widened slightly before he glanced away and back again.

"Why?" he wondered and she inhaled deeply.

"Because I like you," she finished softly.

She saw him blink and blink before a small smile caught his lips. She found her eyes looking at those lips and her head was starting to get dizzy in his presence.

"You do?" he wanted clarification and it took everything in her to not bolt right then and there.

She nodded as her hands, hidden behind the counter, were squeezing one another to death.

He looked embarrassed from her confession and she can't say she doesn't like that look on his face. She was sure her own face was red judging by the heat she felt against her cheeks.

Could he leave already? It was embarrassing enough to confess and even worse when said person was still there not saying anything. She glanced at the clock and at her surroundings hoping to hint to him that she was working. She shouldn't just be standing and waiting for something. She should be moving.

So that's what she did.

She headed to the back where she brought a bucket of daisies and set it on the back counter. She grabbed her shears and begin cutting. Her back was to him and she really wanted him to leave. To more she thought on it, the more embarrass she felt.

She heard the bell ringed and she thought he had left, but when she turned, he was still there. Why did the bell ring then? She looked around and looked outside to see a little girl at the front door. Her mother had pulled the girl away.

She went back to tending her flowers. She was lost in concentration, until she felt him next to her. She tried her hardest not to shake as she tried cutting the bottom of the stems. She soon felt his hands on hers and she stared in shock. Looking at him, she could see the blush crossing his feature.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked gentlemanly.

"W… what?" Ino was still in shock when he repeated his question.

She nodded slowly and that beautiful smile came to view once more capturing her whole being.

"I'll come after your work is finished," he stated and left a kiss on her cheek.

When he left, she felt herself smiling like an idiot.

Maybe she did right by staying and not running.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I haven't update in so long. I apologize :(

but I have a poll on my profile asking who the next leading person will be, please take the time to vote :)

love, kiwi4me


	12. Who is who? THE REVEAL!

**Who is Who? THE BIG REVEAL!**

Okay everyone! Since there has been people wondering who I was thinking of when I wrote these one-shots, I figured I will reveal who I was thinking of. So go ahead and check below and see if that was who you were thinking of as well. After all, it could be about any of the males in **Naruto series** :)

* * *

**Angel: **The names were already revealed

* * *

**You Promised: **There were obvious hints to who was there. But honestly, it would be everyone haahaa. Anyone you can think of when placing the girls mentioned with. If that helps.

* * *

**Smile:** the names were already revealed

* * *

**Let Go:** I was actually thinking of Sasuke when I wrote this (which **_Coco-Minu _**had guessed [KUDOS to YOU]), but **_pattie mayonnaise _**guessed it to be Kankurou. I didn't think of him before, but since it was brought to my attention- it could definitely be him too :D

* * *

**Selfish:** the names were already given

* * *

**She is Like a Gun:** Hm, I was thinking of Juugo here. Yes, interesting huh? :)

* * *

**Drifting Wind:** I was actually thinking of different men in her life saying each excerpt.

**-Like the wind, she is indescribable.**

- I'd like to say Naruto, only because he is so wrapped around Sakura that seeing Ino so beautiful confuses him :)

**-Just like the wind, she is unattainable.**

- This one could be Sasuke (because I see him as too possessive and aggressive) or Sai (once he knows what beauty is and because Ino fancies him)

**-Just like the wind, she is unreachable.**

- I was thinking about Kiba (because he and Ino seems to clash on more than one occasion)

**-Just like the wind, she cannot be stopped.**

- I thought of Shikamaru here (because he would be bold enough to say things that would hurt her instead of what he truly feels)

* * *

**He Said:** I wrote, once again, from different perspectives.

**-He said she was too emotional, so she became emotionless.**

- I was thinking of Shino here (because he doesn't show his emotions a lot or is very good at controlling it)

**-He said she was stupid, but she was already smart.**

- I thought about Kiba here (because he would blurt something like that)

**-He said she was too loud, so she stopped.**

- I was thinking of Naruto when writing this, but it could honestly be anyone since I'm sure many of the boys (if not all) think she is loud.

**-He said he doesn't see the potential, so she showed him.**

- I thought of Neji here (because I think he would see Ino as only a pretty face)

**-He said she was weak, she became stronger.**

- I thought of Sasuke (because he'd be a jerk like that)

**-He said she was nothing more than a pretty face, she proved him wrong.**

- I was thinking of either Kiba or Genma (these two aren't afraid to say what's on their minds)

**-He said she dreamed too much, so she stopped dreaming.**

- I thought of Shikamaru because he seems like the logical type and Ino being who she is would listen to someone "intelligent".

**-He said she cared too much, so she stopped caring.**

- I thought of Chouji here.

* * *

**Never Told You:** Hm… this one is mainly open to interpretation… I guess I was leaning more toward Naruto.

* * *

**Too Close**: Okay, this one I was definitely thinking Neji. Kudos to **_MyNightWish _**for guessing him :)

* * *

**Run or Stay:** I was thinking of Gaara! Hahaa only cause he comes to visit, but I don't see much of Gaara and Ino interactions. Plus- I like GaaIno haaa!

* * *

I WILL REVEAL WHO I AM THINKING ABOUT WHEN WRITING EVERY **ELEVEN** CHAPTERS! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR GUESSES AND I SHALL LET YOU KNOW IF YOU WERE RIGHT ON MY NEXT REVEAL. APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FAVED. THANK YOU.

Love, kiwi4me


	13. Be Mine

**Be Mine**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

She was just so happy. Her smile, she knew, was probably glaring everyone in the face, but she didn't care. She felt her cheeks were starting to hurt and may permanently stay that way, yet she couldn't stop.

She was staring, it was obvious and he was aware of it, but his smile didn't bash her away. She felt the blush settling against her cheeks and she couldn't help tilting her head down a little. This made her look shy and innocent. It was just how she felt at the moment.

Both hands clasped in front of her as her body bent forward slightly as she glanced away still holding onto her smile. Gosh was he just so beautiful and lovely all at once. She looked at him again and her heart continued to dance to a faster tune as the beat increased. She forced herself to turn away from such a wondrous creature.

So with her back to him, she tried to catch her breath.

She soon became breathless when she felt his arms around her pressing his chest against her back. She didn't want to look at him. She felt too shy, too nervous, and too happy. But when she felt his cool cheek against her heated one, she all but sighed against him. Closing her eyes to take in his coolness, she found herself nuzzling against his neck.

She felt him chuckle and his voice made her want nothing more than to hear them more.

"So what do you say?" he spoke gently against her ears.

She didn't say anything as she looked around them. People were watching them with knowing smiles and giving her the lifts of their eyebrows, but she felt herself blush more.

This was so not like her, but damn was he making her so warm and dizzy.

"To what?" she questioned knowing fully well what he was asking.

"Be mine," he whispered against her ears and she shivered.

She closed her blue orbs and bit her bottom lips gently from glee.

"No," she shook her head and attempted to walk away, but he just pulled her closer to him.

"Who are you trying to fool, Ino?" he had a smile, she knew.

"No one," she blushed looking toward her left where he wasn't in view.

He laughed again and she loved the vibration running through his chest. She soon found herself spun around facing him and it took everything in her to hold an enormous blush from showing.

"Is that so," he pulled her into his arms and she melted. Literally.

Her legs felt like jello and her body felt so hot. Just being near him was making her lose her self-control. She sighed against his collarbone and pulled him closer to her.

"Mm hmm," she sounded as her eyes closed.

"You're a terrible liar," he whispered.

"Shut up," she murmured loving his smell and his strong arms around her.

They stayed like that for so long that she thought she was going to fall asleep wrapped in his arms, but he pushed her back gently. She blinked up at him and she witness his glorious smile once more. Oh did she love his smiles.

"Only if I get a kiss," he leaned down.

"Why would I kiss you?" she all but sighed as her lids felt heavy the more he neared.

"Because you like me," there was a little smugness in his tone, but she didn't miss the tenderness in his voice.

"Do I?" she felt his breath against her face and she involuntarily liked her lips.

"As much as I like you," he whispered softly and leaned forward.

Lips touched lips.

She found her arms move up to wrap around his neck, pulling him in deeper. He didn't object as he pulled her closer to him. When both parted, she took in a breath before his lips touched hers with fire crackling sensation again. She couldn't get enough, but she couldn't breathe.

She'd like to live.

Pulling away, she held him back with her hands against his chest as she breathed in much needed air.

"Taking advantage of me when I'm vulnerable," she said breathlessly aiming her eyes at him, "… isn't something I thought you would do."

"You kissed back," he reminded as his hands touched hers against his chest, "… I wouldn't call that being taking advantage."

"Hmm," she sounded with a smile, "… but I am vulnerable."

He smiled and she was lost in his presence and those piercing eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her once more. This time so gentle it felt like a feather brushed over her lips.

"Then I'll be gentle," he admitted gently against her forehead before placing a kiss there.

"You'd do that?" she leaned against him with a smile.

"Of course," he replied with no hesitation, "… be mine, Ino."

"Would you be mine?" She laughed softly and sighed once again.

"Isn't that my line?" he chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"Okay," she kissed his cheek, "… I'll be your Valentine."

And just like that, she was feeling much better than she had ever been and it was thanks to the only person who was willing to help her.

Willing to care for her.

Willing to **love** her.

"Thank you," she whispered against his ear, "… thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy LOVE day!

As a reminder, every 11 chapters, I will reveal who the man (or men) are! So go ahead and guess. It doesn't hurt :)

love, kiwi4me


End file.
